Too Bad
by blackpantheranimagi
Summary: Edward left Bella leaving her pregnant with their child for Tanya. Alice knew what he did was wrong and decided to help Bella get some revenge and maybe even love? Two-shot. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Too bad

Part 1

After Edward left I was sad. Well at first. Then I was angry. He left me for Tanya. Me being sad stopped when a little pixie showed up at my doorstep.

She said she left the Cullen's because they were okay with Edward leaving me for Tanya. Especially Carlisle and Esme. They always wanted to Edward with Tanya.

That day I got sick. Alice was there, so being the good friend she is she looked into my future and saw me holding a little baby girl. I still wasn't convinced so we ran out and got a few pregnancy tests.

It was positive. So I'm pregnant with Edwards baby. (We did the deed before he left.)

I can't help but think he used me. Alice came to the same conclusion. And let me tell you she was not happy. And a not happy Alice makes a not happy everybody else.

Alice decided to go back to the Cullen's until I graduated. She said she had a plan. I can't help but be scarred.

As promised Alice came back. I was due at the end of June.

Right after I had my baby, Alice changed me. Not just into a vampire either.

I now have long black hair with red highlights, I wear makeup, and I can sing. Alice promised she had an awesome plan that involved me being a professional singer. We'll see how that works out.

10 YEARS LATER

In order to hide my true identity, Alice made me change my name. According to everyone that knew Bella Swan she died ten years ago in a car crash after graduation.

I'm now Genevieve Brandon. My sister is Alice and my daughter is Felicity. I am a singer.

"Genevieve?" Alice yelled up the stairs.

"Ya?" I asked.

"I got you a job for tomorrow" she said bouncing into my room.

"Or really. What type?" I asked.

"A Wedding."

"Alice! I am not doing a wedding!" I yelled, jumping out of my seat.

"It's part of THE plan." she said. I slowly sat back down.

"Mommy, what's wrong?" asked Felicity, running into the room.

"Nothing sweetheart." I smiled at her. She shrugged and left. I turned back to Alice. "Fine, but if I see 'you know who' I'm kicking his ass."

"Fine with me" she said and left. Oh so he **will** be there. Great...

NEXT DAY AFTERNOON

"Man Alice I'm still amazed I can walk in heels without falling." I said staring down at my feet.

"Shhh." she hushed me. " Go over there. Be quiet and listen." she said pointing to a hiding area. We were at the wedding reception I was suppose to sing at.

"Alice! I'm so glad you could come." yelled Esme running to hug her. Ahh...I should have asked Alice whose wedding this was.

"It's good to see you Esme." Alice said hugging her.

"I don't mean to be rude but is the singer you picked good?" asked Esme.

"Of Course." said Alice smirking.

"Good! I only want the best for my sons first wedding." she said then walked off. She got up on a stage that was set up at the front of the room. " Hello Everyone. Today is the day my dear sweet son Edward has gotten married. I can't tell you how happy I am. Edwards sister Alice has picked and I quote 'the perfect singer' to sing for Edward and Tanya" Well I'll be damned Alice has done it again. I should trust her more often. "Alice would you like to call her up?" asked Esme.

"Why of course. Genevieve Brandon could you come up here and sing for us?" Alice asked. I looked at her. She winked.

"Why of course, Alice." I said coming out of my hiding place. Alice grabbed my hand for reassurance and walked me to the stage. I kept my head down so you couldn't see my face. "What song?" I whispered, so only a vampire standing as close to me as Alice could hear.

"Ready for Love by Cascada" she whispered back. She put in a Cd with just the music in the player and got off the stage. I peeked up through my eyelashes to look for Edward. I found him in the audience waiting expectantly.

The song started. I looked up and sang it with everything in me:

"_ You took a piece of my heart  
I never thought that this could fall apart  
You said you fell in love  
And this was more than I had ever been afraid of  
Another life, another happy ending it cuts like a knife  
Another place, another time  
Another hand to touch, another sun to shine_

_You got me deeper than deep and I'm constantly blinded_  
_I'm running around but there's no place to hide_  
_I start to talk in my sleep, our souls are divided_  
_Why can't they forgive me these demons inside?_

_Deeper than deep and I constantly blinded_  
_My heart starts to shiver for it wasn't enough_  
_I start to talk in my sleep, 'cause our souls are divided_  
_How can it be that your ready for love, Ready for love_

_How can it be that your ready for love?_

_Time will tell a single day can help me break this spell_  
_Don't want to be alone_  
_When will I be understood when is my kingdom to come?_  
_Another boy another life another happy ending and I'll be alive_  
_Another place another time_  
_Another hand to touch another sun to shine_

_You got me deeper than deep and I'm constantly blinded_  
_I'm running around but there's no place to hide_  
_I start to talk in my sleep, our souls are divided_  
_Why can't they forgive me these demons inside?_

_Deeper than deep and I constantly blinded_  
_My heart starts to shiver for it wasn't enough_  
_I start to talk in my sleep, 'cause our souls are divided_  
_How can it be that your ready for love, Ready for love_

_How can it be that your ready for love?_  
_How can it be that your ready for love?"_

I finished the song. He knows who I am and so do the other Cullen's.

"Hi Edward." I said smiling. If possible his mouth dropped open further and his eyes widened more.

I jumped off the stage and waked up to him. "Would you like to meet your daughter?" I asked sarcastically.

"M-My d-daughter?" he asked shakily.

"Hey Felicity?" I asked.

"Ya Mom?" she asked walking up beside me.

"This is your dad." I said pointing to Edward, but she was looking at Tanya who was hanging on Edwards arm like a monkey.

"Ew Mom? He left you for that?" Felicity asked pointing to Tanya. She didn't let me continue, " If the answer is yes which it is you definately don't deserve this asshole if he stoops to that level when it comes to picking a wife." she said pointing back to Tanya.

Did I mention my daughters ten?

"And Cullen's?" Alice said coming up beside me and Felicity. " I'm leaving the family. I'm done dealing with all your crazy ass shit. Me Gen and Felicity are leaving. Jasper Emmett Rosalie you guys are welcome to come along. Esme Carlisle you guys are too, IF you get out of the illusion that you have of Edward when we all know he is an asshole as Felicity put it. Edward you can go rip your self apart and burn the pieces for all I care."

Alice laced her arms with mine and Felicity's and we marched out of there with our heads held high.

We got in our car and started driving away. A few minutes later we heard the roar of an engine behind us. When we took turns the car behind us took turns.

Alice eventually got fed up and pulled into a McDonalds parking lot. The car followed. We got out of our car and they got out of theirs.

Jasper ran and kissed Alice. Emmett laughed. "Where to?" Rosalie asked. I hugged her.

-

Bella's POV

It had been a month since the wedding. Things had been going great with Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie living with Alice, Felicity and I. I had gone back to Bella because Alice was the only one who remembered to call me Genevieve.

Esme called a few times trying to get everyone to 'come home'. She kept saying that I was a liar that I was using them. I think not!

We bought a big house in Pennsylvania. It's sunny there but we don't go out much and theirs lots of woods. So lots of hunting ground.

"Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella..." Emmett kept saying over and over. I was reading while waiting for Alice, Rose, and Felicity to get back from shopping. It was one of those days where it was cloudy.

"Emmett! Shut up!" I yelled, for what seemed the thousandth time.

"But Bel-la," he whined.

"Shut up Emmett!" said Rosalie coming in the room from the garage. Emmett immediately shut his mouth.

"I love you Rose!" I yelled.

"Love ya too Bells!" she yelled back.

Things are going great and you don't need a guy for things to be that way, I have found out.

"Bella! I need your help." Yelled Alice from the driveway.

"Coming!" I yelled. I marked my place and put my book down. I walked out the front door onto the porch where Alice was.

Seven tractor trailers were parked in our driveway, they carried only God knows what.

"Alice what's in there?" I asked suspiciously.

"I'm refurnishing the house and I got you a new car." she said.

"A new car? Alice what's wrong with my other one." I whined.

"It got old." she whispered.

"It got old? It's last years model!" I yelled.

"Thats the point!" she yelled. I smacked my hand on my forehead. Ya things are great_._


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

For days Esme and Carlisle have been calling on and off trying to get everyone to go back to them.

They only believe what Edward has been telling them and they won't listen to anyone else.

Edward used me and lied to me and Alice decided to help me because she had seen him do it to other girls like me and for once she decided to do something about it.

That's how I got to where I am today.

I'm sitting on my back deck watching Emmett teach Felicity how to play football and she has given up more times then I can count.

But Emmett insists saying that if she is his niece she will learn how to play football.

A funny thought entered my mind and I went in the house to get a video camera so that I could tape them.

When I walked in the house Alice walked up to me mischievous smile on her face.

"What?" I asked suspicious already.

"We are going to get some guests." she said and walked away. Okay... should I be scared.

I walked into the kitchen where Rosalie was. She was looking out the back window laughing at Emmett and Felicity.

"Rose?" I asked.

"Ya." she said a bit breathless from laughing.

"We are getting guests according to Alice." I said.

She turned around fast, "Who?"

"I don't know and I don't think Alice will tell us either."

"Well that's great." she said throwing her hands in the air.

We were having a family thing in the family room while watching criminal minds.

Everyone's eyes were glued on the screen as Alice said, "They're here."

Everyone turned to look at her. "Who's here?" asked Jasper.

"We are." said a man walking in to the room.

"Aro." said Jasper, to me.

"Hi?" I said.

"Mommy why did someone just walk into our house." asked Felicity.

"I have no idea." I said honestly.

"You don't know me but my name is Aro. This is Jane, Alec, Felix, Chelsea, Heidi, and Demitri." he said giving me a wierd smile.

"Not to be rude or anything but why are you here?" I asked.

"We are here because we wanted to have a visit with old friends."

"Carlisle's not here." said Jasper cutting him off.

"I know that." he said. "Anyway we heard about you from Edward and he spoke very badly about you."

"Maybe that has something to do with me crashing his wedding." I said.

"Yes that's what I heard and he said that he didn't' know why you did it."

"Yes he does. I told him. He knocked me up and then left me for someone else right after he knocked me up. So I decided he should meet his daughter and his wedding was as good a time as any." I said.

"He didn't mention that he got you pregnant." Aro said, clearly not pleased with not having all the details.

"Yep she's right her." I said pointing to my daughter. She smiled and waved.

Aro waved back and said, "Okay thanks. I now have some business to deal with. Demitri and Felix are going to stay and watch after you until I come back and say my business is done." And then he left. Just like that.

"Okay that was wierd." said Emmett.

"This way boys and I will show you your rooms." said Alice. She had this all planned out.

I rolled my eyes and turned back to the TV. A little while later one of the guys that was staying with us came and sat next to me.

"I'm Demitri." he said when it went to a commercial.

"Bella." I said.

"So." he said.

"Are you bored or something?" I asked, turning to look at him. I shouldn't have though because he was good looking and I mean it.

"Ya kind of." he smiled.

"Want to do something?" I asked.

"What did you have in mind?" he asked.

"Follow me." I said. We walked out of the house and to my car. We got in and I drove us to the nearby grocery store that just so happened to be the Wal-Mart.

"What are we doing here?" he asked.

"People watching."

"Why?"

"It's funny." I said.

Instead of people watching we talked. I got to know him so well it was almost as if I knew him for years.

Aro came back to get Felix and Demitri a month later. I have no idea what he's been up to and I really really don't want to know.

I didn't want Demitri to leave. He feels like part of the family and I don't want him to go.

When Aro showed up at our house Felicity started crying really hard. She didn't want Demitri to go either.

Felicity hasn't said much to anyone since Demitri left. She just sits out on her trampoline not talking to anyone.

"Felicity what's really the issue?" I asked sitting down next to her.

She sniffled and then said, "I thought Demitri was going to be the daddy."

That caught me off guard. I didn't know what to say to that. Ya Demitri and I got along good but we weren't that close. Where we?

I jumped off the trampoline and walked in the house. I went on a search for Rosalie. She doesn't sugar coat things so she'd be the best to talk to about this.

I found her in her room watching TV.

"How did I act towards Demitri?" I asked, not bothering to say hi.

"Like you wanted to take him upstairs and not come back." She said not taking her eyes of the TV.

"That bad!" I yelled.

"Actually worse. You two both like each other but haven't noticed it. You like him, Bella. He likes you. You guys looked like lost puppies when he had to leave. It was quite pitiful." I didn't expert that.

"What should I do?" I asked.

"Go get him." she said, "You need to let him know how you feel because I don't think he knows that you like him."

"I do." I ran out of the room and Alice caught me in the hallway.

"Have fun." she said and handed me a plane ticket.

I ran out of the house and got in my car.

Before I knew it I was on a plane heading to Volterra.

When the plane landed I got the first taxi I could and had to deal with the slow driving.

When we reached Volterra I looked everywhere for any signs of Vampires.

"Bella?" I heard someone ask.

It was Felix. "Hey." I said

"What are you doing here?" he asked. "Never mind your in a hurry."

"Where's Demitri?" I asked cutting him off.

"Finally! Follow me." did he know what was going on too?

He lead me through a maze of streets and then a maze of tunnels. Eventually we reached a place that was like a castle. He lead me into a room where Aro was sitting in a big chair along with two other people.

"Bella?" I heard someone ask in disbelief.

"Demitri!" I yelled as I turned and saw that it was him that said my name.

I ran up to him and hugged him. He grabbed my face in his hands and kissed me. I kissed him back.

Eventually we sprung apart when we realized where we were.

"You can leave." said Aro, smiling widely. "I didn't think this was going to happen between you two. Oh well we can get new guard members." That was all he said because he left after that everyone else following behind him.

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"That means we can leave here together." said Demitri smiling. We held hands as we walked out of the Volturi castle. We got another taxi and started on our way back to the airport.

At the airport there was two tickets reserved for us. We got on the plane and left. When we got back home Felicity attacked both of us. Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper were waiting for us in the living room.

When I looked around and saw all the people standing there smiling I knew my family was complete.

_**Special thanks:**_

**_oXSammyXo- that would be very funny. kind of gives me an idea for a sequal hmm..._**


End file.
